Mental Bondage
by newperson
Summary: The Pharaoh is still horny, but at least Yugi isn't a virgin anymore. Sequel to MindRape. YGOTAS references and Puzzleshipping. Lemon.


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Inspired by "What would Yugi Do!" by redconvoy and Little Kuriboh's YGOTAS version, as well as "The Evolution of Abridging" and other references from the parody.

This takes place sometime after my previous fics, _MindRape _and_ The Closet Problem_. Dedicated to Mina-chan27, who wanted Puzzleshipping with nitty gritty lemon details. You have just been WARNED. Proceed with caution. Or throw that caution to the wind—it's your choice.

.

**MENTAL BONDAGE**

.

Yugi was currently tied up in his head.

Literally, he was kidnapped in his sleep by a certain Spirit inside his body, which doesn't make a whole lot of sense since Yugi's unconscious body didn't move from his bedroom.

His Grandpa didn't suspect a thing.

Either way, Yugi was currently sitting in a cold, golden chair; somewhere deep in the dark, ever-twisting labyrinth that was his partner's soul room. Sitting in a chair was putting it politely, since Yugi was more accurately tied to the said chair with cold chain cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

His Grandpa probably wondered why the boy couldn't ever get up in time for school every morning, ever since he lost his mental virginity exactly one month ago.

"You know Yami," Yugi thought out loud, "since I've only ever had sex with you and you don't have a body, that sort of makes me a virgin still, at least physically. Or rather, since you share my body, I guess that mean we masturbate together, sort of, in my head… I don't know."

"Ah ha ha ha ha…" the Pharaoh laughed loudly at Yugi's analysis, "A _virgin_. You?"

The Spirit seemed intent on ridding Yugi of any virginity to anything, including rope, chains, cuffs, blindfolds, straitjackets, whips and other toys. It happened at such a fast pace the boy had a hard time keeping track of it all. The first time was sweet and full of caresses, but Yugi honestly had a hard time remembering the details now. Instead, he was fighting very hard to ignore the vibrating sensation up his anus. Fighting very, very hard.

Everything that happened drove Yugi into questioning his sexuality and the physicality of his relationship with the Spirit living inside his head. Frankly it gave him such a headache that he decided he should stop thinking about it. Or else his Grandpa really would send him off to see a shrink. Not that Yugi's ever remembered seeing a psychiatrist, since his partner always took the liberty of erasing people's minds when it was convenient for him—er, for them.

Yugi decided he could always choke it up to being a horny teenage boy that had sex dreams at night—okay, who was he kidding; it wasn't a dream.

The Pharaoh was busy roaming Yugi's body with his long fingers—or from Yugi's point of view, molesting him under his shirt and pants. Didn't he get any say whatsoever in this relationship?

"Yami!" Yugi cried, "I told you that I, Yugi Motou, do not do smut. I will not make out with you in front of a live studio audience!"

"Oh, quit your eternal bitching, Small Person." The Spirit laughed, "Don't tell me you're camera shy, Little Man. I have to get back that screen time we lost to Marik and Bakura."

"Why do I even bother arguing with you?" Yugi rolled his eyes, all the while tilting his head to give the Spirit room to trail kisses down his neck.

"You do realize even if you won't comply, I will still have my way."

"So you want to rape me in front of a camer-ra-ae-ow…" Yugi wimpered as his skin was nipped at.

"I've already done it once."

"But it was off-screen!"

"And now it's not, _bitch_."

Yugi glanced at the obtrusive lens mounted on a tripod about five feet away and back at his partner, "You're _mean_."

"Your point?"

"You're a sadistic madman!"

"What was your first clue?"

"The blackouts, people going insane, Season Zero—I don't know, cracking a whip on me?"

"You enjoyed that."

"I didn't have a choice!"

Yugi glared—or so he tried—as the Spirit unbuttoned him. It looked more like a pout on his tiny frame and cute face. It was his big eyes, he knew it. He was in his blue and white star-decked pajamas, a favorite gift from his mother he had worn throughout childhood. Yugi was initially upset at Yami defacing them the first time but after having his mind blown over, he knew better than to complain. The Pharaoh lacked any capacity for sympathy, so saying anything would just fall on deaf ears. The Spirit was a lost cause—a lost cause with a one track mind.

As annoyed as Yugi was with him, he still couldn't help but find this quality admirable in the Pharaoh. After all, it was this trait which ennobled Yami to win all the time—and rub it in Kaiba's face.

Yugi squirmed in his seat, trying to get comfortable against the hard surface. His body heat was beginning to warm the chair, so much that he didn't find it particularly cold anymore. Still. Why had the Spirit chosen this chair, of all chairs, or this room out of all the rooms he had in his soul room?

Okay Yugi, stop distracting yourself.

The Pharaoh had exposed his upper body; Yugi's pajama top had been rolled back behind his shoulders, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His partner then pulled down his pants, along with his boxers, down to rest at his ankles. Then out came the rope.

"You know what I would've gotten back in Ancient Egpyt?" The Spirit taunted as he worked to tie Yugi more securely to the chair.

"What?"

"My very own harem."

"That's very nice."

"But it probably would've been full of sexy young girls and while the attention is great I don't think I'd find any of them as particularly attractive as you."

"Maybe that's because you're such a narcissist."

"A what?"

"Nevermind."

Yugi should've known the Pharaoh loved himself most and the next best thing was, well, his reincarnation. How utterly sick. He shifted his weight on the chair, feeling the rope rub against his skin.

"Yami, I think that's tight enough."

"Silence, _slave_. Or do you want me to bring out the leash again?"

"Dominating me is just one big ego-stroke to you, isn't it?"

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi…" The boy knew him so well, "I love you, Yugi."

"Sure you do." Yugi rolled his eyes, "We're having fictional imaginary sex in front of a camera to one-up Marik and Bakura for their fictional imaginary sex in front of a camera."

"This coming from the man who masterbates to trading cards. TRADING CARDS."

"Oh, give it a rest already!" Yugi blushed, "Let's just get on with it."

"That's what she said." The Spirit grinned, "Or he. Though in this case it's a he."

"You're such a depraved bisexual."

"And you will be a deprived one if you keep talking."

"…"

"You're sexy." The Pharaoh looked Yugi up and down, "I'm going to do a gay baby panda. You know, I never really thought I was into furries, let alone babies…"

"YAMI!" Yugi cried, angry and annoyed. The cuffs rang loudly against the chair.

"What is it, cute baby panda?"

"I'm a person! A PERSON!"

"Sweet jumping sarcophagus!" The Pharaoh mocked surprise, "A human penis!"

Yugi muttered under his breath, "I was being sarcastic."

"So was I." The Pharaoh kept his unblinking gaze, "Baby Koala."

"Baby Koala your butt!" Yugi retorted.

"Ass."

Yugi hated losing to the Pharaoh all the time. Yet he loved it. Because on some level, they were the same person. This paradox excited him—on one hand, he wanted to win, even at least once, against the King, but at the same time Yugi didn't want to win against the Pharaoh since that alone would shatter the Spirit's image of perfection—and that image Yugi relied upon to be King of Card Games.

He was such a hypocrite. It was probably the most messed up thing ever, but Yugi did see himself in the Pharaoh. They looked so similar that Yugi could easily imagine himself in the Spirit's place—winning. Touching himself. Coating himself. Massively erect.

Unable to move and pleasure himself, Yugi was forced to watch the foreplay in front of him, anticipating when he would finally get his turn. Not that he wasn't getting hard watching, since it was like watching himself. How incessant the mind games were.

"Fuck me…"

"On it."

"That's what she said."

"That's what he said."

"Either way!"

The authoress supposes now would be a good time to mention that the 'chair' was in fact, a simple skeleton of golden rods melded at the ends to look like a chair with no actual seat, suspended in the middle of the room via chains secured to each corner of the ceiling, with Yugi sitting on air above the ground, or above the wall, rather, since he was sitting sideways.

All's fair in sex and mind games.

The Pharaoh removed the small vibrating egg from Yugi's behind and planted himself inside.

The heat and friction was intense—Yugi was afraid his skin would burn off from all the pushing and shoving. He did not look forward to seeing himself in the shower, or having to explain how he was beaten up by bullies at school yet again to his Grandpa. It made no logical sense that whatever happened in his soul room showed up physically on his body, since it was literally his soul being scarred—probably for life.

In any case, Yugi put up with the abuse by fantasizing about soft kisses and the soothing sound of the Spirits dark voice, all the while screaming in pain when he was harshly slapped on the ass.

Pain and pleasure: Two sides of the same coin.

"Harder?"

"Harder!"

The Pharaoh kept a firm grip on Yugi's erection, stimulating the boy manually. Yugi had to admit, seeing the Spirit satisfied satisfied him too—satisfied the deepest corner of his soul, that he was the one who the King of Card Games loved most.

"Faster?"

"Faster!"

The sound of metal clanging against metal.

The sound of rope rubbing against rope.

The sound of skin slapping against skin.

The sound of two bodies banging in motion.

"Coming?"

"Coming!"

Yugi relaxed his body for the oncoming plunge and then tightened up. And they were one.

Watching his sweat drip to the floor, Yugi squinted to make out his reflection in the small puddle.

He could hear his partner's winded breath behind him, synchronized with his own.

"You know Pharaoh," Yugi said after a long moment of silence between them, "I'm kinda glad we do it in your soul room. It's like our private place to hang out. I mean, my soul room used to be private until that Shadi character broke in. After that people keep invading my head and end up partying… I'll never forget the psychoshipping that happened."

"When was that?"

"Oh, last week. That was the time Kaiba came into my soul room while I was asleep and cut our hair like Jaden's."

"Yeah, remind me to kill the bastard for that."

"_Yami_," Yugi chided, "Killing him is bad. Rather, we should keep him alive so we can rub it in his face more often how much of a loser he is and how he'll never be the king of anything."

"You're right. Mental torture for eternity is a much more suitable punishment for his unspeakable crime. I'm so glad I thought of it."

"Wait, I was the one—"

"I'm so glad I thought of it."

"Ahem."

"Yugi, don't spoil it now."

"I said ahem, not Atem."

"No, you didn't."

Yugi chose to remain silent, "Mm."

He had two choices, seeing as he couldn't evict the Spirit from his head: continue holding grudges and make himself miserable over the way he was being treated, or let it go and just enjoy himself.

If Yugi learned anything from having a spirit inside his body against his will, it was that he was mentally bound.


End file.
